They changed every thing
by princass
Summary: What of instead of Truman it was the Cullens that where the new kids? How will this affict Derek and Casey? Whene they put ideas in to Casey and Derek head. Dasey No Nessie sorry IDNO twilight and LWD


I can't believe Derek he did this to me again. He took my clothes and I had to where some thing of his I had no time it the morning so I had to put a messy pony tall. "Casey why are you whering Derek's shirt again?" Emily asked "You now that saying fool me once shame on you foul me twice you going to die." I said "Cas I think the saying is fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me." she said "But I don't blame you Em." I said she just laughed at me "Any way did you see the new kids there so." Emily stopped and stared "Hot "I looked behind me and Derek was dong his morning wake by "Emily!" I screamed "Sorry Cas" she said "Nice outfit." Derek said "Will you should now it yours." I said Derek just looked at her and started laughing Casey was starting to get mad "Derek what did you do with me clothes "All in do time Space-Case." Derek said still laughing "Your not funny Smerek." I said he stopped laughing "Hey only Marti can call me that." he said "What ever." I said "Come on Casey we going to be late." Emily said I didn't even notice Emily was still there. Emily and I just went to the next class but un fortnightly Derek had the same classes I did .I took a site next to Emily and Derek took the set behind me. The class was starting when these two teens whacked in the girl had wavy brow hare and pale skin which mad her look like she was glowing next to her was a boy or should I say greekgod had broze hair and pale skin and golden eyes the both did. He hade his arms raped a round the girls waist. " Mmm excuse me sorry here were late were new and we got lost" the broze haired boy said the hole class looked up then the girl just laughed it sounded like bells the boy never let go of the girls waist "O yes you must be Bella Swan and Edward Cullen" they just nodded Edward said some thing in Bella's ear and she laughed and Edward chuckled "Do you mind telling us some thing about you selves" said Edward released Bella and took her hand they went to the front and Bella when first "Hi" Bella said "Hi!" all the guys said Bella laughed in to Edwards chest "I'm Bella but you all now that." "Yes you are" said one of the guys Edward didn't look happy "Any way my family moved her from forks Washington and Emmett is my bother we were adopted by the Cullens and the Hales after our parent died . I love to read and spend time with my Edward" Bella said smiling at Edward hey where so cut "I'm Edward" all the girl melted in there sets "I have a sister Alice I like to be with my Bella" Bella just looked at Edward and laughed and smiled Bella whispered some thing in Edwards ear and Edward got serious "As you all can see me and Bella are together Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett." Edward said every one thing was quite I looked at Derek he was wide-eyed "You guy live together right" Derek said "Yes" Bella said it sounded so simple but it raised a lot of Questions "And you all are all dating?" Derek asked "Yes" Edward said now sounding a little mad "Derek just leave them alone." I said "Casey I was just asking a question and besides no one is saying any thing so why not ask." Derek said "Because it is rood" I said now I felt all the attention was on us "I now that you two live together but it ok if there you don't share the same DNA" Bella said me and Derek we both looked at Bella and Edward "Ok Bella Edward pleas take a site" there was only one site left Edward sat on it and Bella just sat on his lap the rest of the class flow by when the bell rang I went to go to the next class when Bella stopped me with Edward right next to her _dose he never leave her alone _I thought "Look I'm sorry for interrupting you and you step brother um" "Casey and it ok I apologies for Derek " I said "It's ok it's just that you two where fitting

and you all seemed to be in you own world" Bella said she did have a point me and Derek did have a habit of doing that . Right when I was about to say some thing a faire looking girl and a dirty blond hair boy came next to Bella "I am Alice and this is Jasper" she said "I am Casey" she just smiled at me "Bella come on we going to be late for you next class you don't want to repeat what happened when you where lat in this class." Alice said _how did she now_ I thought "Buy Casey" Bella said I went to go get my stuff for the next class right next to me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she had

blond hair and had those same golden eyes that Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper had she was probably is one of them taking book out of her locker "I'm Casey" I said "Rosalie" she said coldly I just went bake to finding my books "Rose baby!" some one boomed

I looked bake to find a guy that looked more like a teddy bear with those same golden eyes _what is with those eyes I think they all have contacts or some thing_ I thought "Emmett Swan you scared the shit out of me!" she said "Ah come on Rose I was just

Trying to get my books to and get a rise out of you you now I love you that whey I do it

" Emmett said smiling Rosalie just pushed his chest "That was so not funny." She said then the bell rang the rest of the day till lunch

I meet Emily at lunch "So Em guess what that new girl Rosalie locker is right next to owner's" I said "No way said!" said Emily "What are you all talking about" Derek said taking my sandwich and putting it in his mouth "I was going to eat that you know" I said "It's baloney you hate baloney" He said sitting down shot he had a point "Fine heir I hate tuna you can have mine" he said I took it and made sheer there was nothing in it ther wasn't "thank" I said I didn't notice but Same and Ralf where across from me. I was thinking of what Bella had said how I don't notice any one when Derek is around maybe she is right. "So what do you all think of the new kids" Sam said that made me out of my thoughts "I think the girls are hot" said Ralf Sam and Derek laughed at Ralf "Don't any of you think it is strange that all of the have golden eyes?" I said they all just looked at me they were all thinking of what I had said I looked bake at the where they where siting and they all where just laughing and talking when Bella looked at owe table and gave me a weak smile I smiled bake "They probably just have contacts they probably thought it would be cool you now" Derek said I didn't now why but Derek's words combed me down "Your probably right" I said they all looked at me like I was crazy "What!" I said "You said Derek was right" Emily said "What ever" I said Derek just looked at me with a smirk thro the whole lunch period

"You read to go" I said to Derek he owed me because I had to walk to school so he had to drive me "Yep" he said putting infuses on the "p" .When we going to the car we say the Cullens going to there cars they had a Volvo and a BMW this would explain them a little they are RICH


End file.
